Demon and The Hunter
by RedHeadLoverz
Summary: Seorang Petarung Yang datang dari negeri yang jauh , dan bergabung dengan Grand Chase ,membuat para gadis Grand Chase tertarik dengan dirinya,terutama bagi seorang Ley.OCxLey Slight OCxharem , Warning:Lemon Inside.
1. The New Comers

The New Chaser

Di Fic ini saya membuat karakter sendiri.

Informasi tentang karakternya adalah :

Nama : Se7en

Tinggi : 5 kaki 7 inchi

Job : hunter

Weapon : Dual Blade (Light & Dark)

Jurus Andalan : Hunter Slash dan Hunter Super Strike

Kepribadian : Sangat Bersemangat,tidak pernah menyerah,suka menoloonjg,dan tampan.

Ciri-Ciri : Rambut Shaggy Coklat,mata kanan hitam onyx,mata kiri biru,bertubuh atletis,tapi tidak terlalu kekar.

Kesukaan : Apel,dan semua benda yang berwarna biru gelap.

Xenia Border

"Hey Arme,Amy, apa kita tidak salah jalan?" kata seorang gadis berambut merah yang membawa spear.

"Sepertinya begitu,tapi aku juga tahu dimana ini." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pink yang membawa dua chakram di tangannya.

"Aaaah tidak ! kita tersesat!" teriak gadis yang satunya lagi berambut ungu yang membawa tongkat sihir.

"Ssst diamlah Arme,kau tidak mau memanggil penghuni tempat ini kan?" kata Elesis,gadis yang berambut merah.

"Ah Arme,kau ini merepotkan juga." Kata Amy , gadis berambut pink.

"Hey kalian bertiga." Panggil seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang bisa dibilang cukup yang atletis,dan dua bola mata yang berbeda. Mata kanannya berwarna hitam onyx,dan yang kiri berwarna biru, dipunggungnya ada dua bilah pedang , yang satu berwarna putih mengkilap dengan gagang berwarna hitam dengan corak naga merah, dan yang satnya lagi berwarna hitam dengan gagang berwarna putih dengan corak naga berwarna hitam.

"Eh ? Siapa Kau ?" Tanya Arme yang sedikit cengo dengan pemuda tampan yang ada di depannya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Se7en, Seorang pengembara dari Silver Land. Kalian pasti Chasers, kan ?" kata Se7en.

"Bagaimana kau bias tahu ?" Tanya Amy yang sedikit blushing karena melihat tubuh Se7en.

"Ya , Salah seorang temanku sesama Silver Knight bergabung ke dalam kelompok Grand Chase."

"Silver Knight ? Oh, apakah Jin the Silver Knight itu ?" Tanya Elesis.

"Jin ? Oh iya betul. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil." Kata Se7en.

Lalu Elesis mendapatkan sebuah ide agar dirinya bias lebih dekat dengan Se7en, "Se7en, bagaimana jika kau bergabung ke dalam Grand Chase ?"

"HAH ? yang benar saja ?" Tanya Se7en dengan mata membesar.

"Iya Betul. Ayolah kami mohon." Ujar ke 3 gadis itu pada Se7en dengan hati di mata mereka.

"Baiklah." Jawab Se7en dengan Semangat.

"Hore !" Se7en sweatdrop.

"Tapi,ngomong-ngomong kau tahu caranya ke bermesiah ? kami kelihatannya sedikit tersesat." Ujar Amy.

"hmm Bermesiah ? itu Mudah. Ayo ikuti aku." Kata Se7en seraya memimpin jalan. Dan mereka berempat pergi menuju Bermesiah dengan diselingi canda tawa di jalan pulang ke Bermesiah.

Markas Grand Chase

Terlihat semua anggota Grand Chase menunggu 3 anggota yang melakukan Patroli ke Xenia Border.

"Hoaaam, lama sekali mereka bertiga." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tiduran di sofa dengan malasnya.

"Mungkin mereka sedang bersenang-senang dengan musuh mereka." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang memukul samsak.

"Kami pulang." Kata Elesis, Arme, Amy serentak dan seraya membawa Se7en masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Eh Siapa dia ?" kata Sieghart pemuda bermabut hitam itu heran.

"Iya kalian lama sekali, siapa dia ?" Tanya Jin pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi memukul samsak yang ada di depannya itu.

"Oh. Ini Se7en, dan dia adalah anggota baru Grand Chase." Ujar Amy dengan senangnya.

"Salam kenal." Sapa Se7en kepada seluruh anggota yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka ," Hey semuanya aku melewatkan sesuatu ? Oh, hey tampan." Kata seorang wanita yang mirip elf tetapi berkulit abu-abu dan bertanduk,berambut pink sepangajng punggungnya,bermata hijau cerah,dan berpakaian yang bisa dibilang ehem… Sexy. Wanita itu bernama Ley,ia mengedipkan matanya kea rah Se7en,yang sontak membuat Se7en blushing.

"hey Ley,jangan menggoda dia." Ujar seorang elf yang mirip seperti ley , hanya saja dia seorang pria,dan berambut ungu kemerahan,yang bernama Dio.

"Oh, Dio. Kau cemburu ya ?" Goda Elesis.

"Hn." Jawab Dio dengan singkat dan dingin. Lalu dia pergi menuju kea rah Se7en.

"Hai namaku Dio." Kata Dio seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk 7en menerimanya dengan senang.

"Salam kenal." Jawab Se7en dengan senyum.

"Mari kami tunjukkan kamarmu Se7en." Kata Amy seraya menggandeng tangan Se7en dan menariknya ke lantai atas, diikuti oleh Armed,Elesis,dan Ley.

'Huh,wanita.' Piker Sieghart sweatdrop.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Se7en," Nah ini dia kamarmu Se7en." Kata Amy seraya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Jawab Se7en.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan malu untuk memanggil kami." Ujar Arme.

"Baiklah teman-teman." Kata Se7en seraya tersenyum.

"Tampan,jika kau butuh teman di kamar, aku bersedia." Goda Ley sambil mengedi[kan matanya.

"LEY!" teriak Arme , Amy , dan Elesis. Sementara Se7en sedang blushing berat, Ley meninggalkan mereka.

"Yah,kalau begitu, aku istirahat dulu ya." Ujar Se7en menguap karena mengantuk.

"Baiklah,Se7en." Ujar mereka tiga lalu meninggalkan Se7en.

Hola minna , ini fic kedua dan fic Grand Chase pertamaku.

Pendek ? iya memang pendek.

Tapi pasti aku update secepatnya kok .

Tenang Saja…

RnR Please. Arigato.

Ja Ne…


	2. Nightmare And A Bit Fun

Holla Minna , maaf kalau updatenya agak lama , soalnya saya lagi sibuk latihan untuk audisi boy band, mohon di maklumi ya. (Author membungkuk-bungkuk di depan reader).

Warning ! dalam chapter ini mengandung Lemon. Jadi untuk anak yang dibawa 17 tahun diharapkan tidak membaca fic ini. SO ini dia.

"Hai" berkata.

'hai' berbisik.

"**Hunter Slash" mengeluarkan Jurus/kemampuan.**

Chapter 2 : Nightmare and A bit Fun.

Malam Hari …

Se7en terbangun oleh mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya selama ini,"oh,sial. Mimpi itu lagi." Lalu Se7en turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil minum dengan maksud untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang,"Hey Tampan."

"Woaa ! Haah Ley kau mengejutkan ku saja." Dengus Se7en.

"Hehe Maaf." Kata Ley sambil tertawa kecil.

"oh,iya kenapa kau tidak tidur ? sekarang sudah tengah malam." Tanya Se7en.

"Aku tidak bias tidur. Bagaimana denganmu ?".

"Aku bremimpi buruk." Jawab Se7en sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bermimpi apa ?" Tanya Ley penasaran.

"Aku bemimpi tentang kehancuran Silver Land." Se7en berkata seraya ada butiran air yang jatuh dari wajahnya.

"Ceritakan lah padaku." Kata Ley sambil mengelus-elus punggung Se7en.

"Pada waktu itu, ketika aku berpatroli ke Bermesiah, kejadian itu terjadi. Victor memanggil semua iblis yang ada di dunia untuk membantunya memusnahkan Silver Land, dan memperbudak para Silver Knight, dia juga membunuh orang tua ku." Ujar Se7en sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Oh jadi begitu. Sudahlah jangan bersedih lagi. Aku yakin orang tuamu bangga memiliki anak sepertimu. Dan mereka akan lebih bangga lagi jika anak mereka menjadi orang yang kuat menghadapi semuanya." Ujar Ley sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terima Kasih Ley." Ujar Se7en sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Sama-sama Se7en." Jawab Ley. " Mari aku antar kau ke kamarmu."

Lalu Se7en beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan ke kamarnya bersama Ley. Sesampainya di kamar Se7en, tiba-tiba Ley memeluk Se7en dari belakang.

"Eh ? Ley apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Se7en terkejut.  
>"Ah Se7en. Aku tidak bias menahan lagi. Kau terlalu menarik untukku." Tangan Ley mulai menggerayangi tubuh Se7en.<p>

"L-Ley jangan kita tidak boleh melakukan itu." Ujar Se7en sambil menahan desahannya itu. Lalu tangan Ley masuk ke dalam celana Se7en dan memegang penis Se7en.

"Oh Ley Sial !" desahan Se7en tidak tertahan saat Ley memegang penisnya.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Goda Ley dengan nafsunya.

Se7en tidak menjawab , dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. " Bagus lah kalau begitu." Lalu Ley membalik tubuh Se7en , sehingga mereka berhadap-hadapan dan Ley mencium bibir Se7en dengan nafsunya dan mulai mengocok penis Se7en. Se7en mendesah di dalam ciuman itu. Setelah mereka cukup berciuman , lalu mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka . lalu Ley menundukkan kepalanya hingga tepat di depan celana Se7en , lalu menarik celana Se7en ke bawah. "Ley apa yang kau lakukan.?". "ssst biarkan aku melakukannya , kau nikmati saja, aku jamin kau pasti menikmati ini." Lalu Ley terkejut melihat ukuran penis Se7en. " Se7en sayang, kau besar juga ya." Lalu mengulumnya dengan sedikit kesulitan tetapi Ley bias memasukkan semua penis Se7en yang sebesar 8 inchi itu seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. "Ohh~ Ley~" Desah Se7en merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dari wanita di bawahnya itu.

Ley mengulum lebih cepat dan merasakan penis Se7en berdenyut menandakan dia akan keluar. "Ley aku mau keluaar !" dengan desahan itu,Se7en mengeluarkan isi semennya ke dalam mulut Ley yang dengan senang hati dia telan.

"mmm, kau lezat juga ya Se7en." Desah Ley sambil menghabiskan sperma Se7en yang ada dalam mulutnya. Lalu Ley melepaskan pakaiannya, dan merangkak ke tempat tidur Se7en sambil mengangkangkan kedua kakinya , memperlihatkan vaginanya yang mulus dan basah, "Kemari Se7en sayang, 'makan' lah aku." Goda Ley.

Se7en mengikuti perintah Ley lalu berlutut dan merendahkan kepalanya lalu menghirup aroma vagina wanita yang ada di depannya itu, "kau wangi juga ya Ley." Lalu melahap vagina yang ada di depannya itu , dan membuat pemiliknya mendesah dengan kerasnya. "Ahhh~ Se7en nikmat sekali~" desah Ley. Mendapat respon itu , Se7en menjilati kewanitaan Ley dengan lebih ganas, dan merasakan vagina Ley mulai menjepit lidahnya. "Ahh~ Se7en aku mau keluar~!" Ley mendesah keras saat dia orgasme.

"Hmm kau manis juga ya Ley." Se7en mencium bibir Ley, sehingga Ley merasakan cairannya sendiri. Ley blushing.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan ini Ley?" Tanya Se7en dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Aku menginginkan ini Se7en." Jawab Ley dengan senyum.

Lalu Se7en mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Ley, Ley mendesah saat penis Se7en menyentuh kewanitaannya. Se7en memasukkan penisnya perlahan-lahan ke dalam vagina Ley dengan maksud membuat Ley nyaman dengan perasaan yang baru itu, lalu Se7en menatap wajah Ley, Ley mengangguk , lalu Se7en memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Ley dengan satu hentakan dan menembus dinding keperawanannya, membuat Ley teriak kesakitan. Se7en tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan , dia mencium bibir Ley dengan lembut, dan membelai rambutnya. Setelah Ley merasa nyaman, dia mengangguk member tanda pada Se7en agar dia bergerak. Lalu perlahan Se7en menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur membuat keduanya mendesah karena kenikmatan yang baru mereka rasakan. "Ahh~ Se7en". Se7en menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan meremas-remas payudara Ley yang dari tadi tidak ia perhatikan. Desahan Ley semakin menjadi-jadi kala Se7en mengisap salah satu puting susunya dan meremas yang satunya lagi. "Ahh~ Ahh~ Se7en aku mau keluar." Se7en merespon, "Aku juga Ley." Dengan satu hentakan , Ley berteriak, "AHH~ SE7EN~" Ley orgasme dan vaginanya menyempit dan menjepit penis Se7en dengan eratnya , dan begitu pula Se7en menggeram dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Ley. Lalu Se7en berbaring di samping Ley dan mencium bibir Ley dengan mesranya. "Aku mencintaimu Ley." "Aku juga mencintaimu Se7en." Dan Se7en mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan pergi ke dunia mimpi. 'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Se7en.'

Phew Akhirnya Selesai Juga Chapter ke 2 ini.

Kalau masih pendek , lain kali author coba deh bikin lebih panjang, dan jangan lupa berikan saran untuk author juga ya.

Tapi sepertinya author bakalan lama deh updatenya, soalnya masih latihan audisi, nanti kalau audisi sudah selesai , author janji akan membuat fic yang bagus deh. Doa kan author ya.

As Always,RnR Please. Thanks.

Ja Ne…

Namiruto Yukata Out…


End file.
